The Mission
by Miss Momolo
Summary: Tenten and Neji are sent on a mission to uncover some strange disappearances. But nothing is what it seems to be in this ominous village and soon they are faced with unpredictable and unanticipated events, force to throw everything they charted out the window and come up with a new plan. But can they succeed in their mission when they are thrown against unexpected affairs?


They were keeping at a steady march as they walked in the small isolated village. As they moved, Tenten reminded herself not to get distracted, to keep her eyes open. _This _was a mission.

The instructions were clear, Tsunade straight forward and direct. The fact that Rock Lee and Guy weren't here showed real promise. There had been some strange large disappearances in the Taseame Village- from crops, to pigs and small cows- and Neji and Tenten were sent here to investigate. Of course at first they weren't willing to cooperate. Crops, pigs, cows…? Surely they can send someone else for the job and let them wait out for a more serious threatening mission. But Tsunade insisted that everything may not be what it seemed. She told them that the disappearances were just a cover up and what lay underneath was more ominous. They had to go undercover to _un_cover. The reward would benefit greatly to their cause and the potential rumor of the Forth Ninja War. So with sighs and eye-rolling they accepted what was inevitable to take, whether they like it or not.

"Do you think we're dealing with drugs?" Tenten whispered besides Neji, pulling at the small fabric she had around her head. The rules were that they had to look very farm-type-folk-like that way they could be targeted more easily. Which for Tenten meant uncomfortable long clothes and carrying a heavy sort of backpack-basket filled to the lid with carrots and apples. She would have at least been comfortable with her weapons and scrolls inside but Neji said it would be too obvious. So, she left them at their campsite for later use, which for her she found senseless. If someone were to attack them right now- and it seemed highly possible just by looking at the thug like people surrounding the shops and houses- what were their chances of them getting away? Of course, _he_ didn't have a problem. He could kill anyone if he liked just by poking them with his fingers!

"Lower your voice," Neji hissed as he glared at the men at the corners and those wondering suspiciously about. Tenten quickly understood his short warning as she saw some of them approaching them. She scowled. She was almost heading their direction but something took her by the hand and pulled. In seconds she was at Neji's side. "And yes it's more likely that we're dealing with drugs so I suggest you don't try anything funny as to blow our _cover_." He murmured.

They quickened their pace, not only because of the men suspiciously though obviously nearing them but also because it was early afternoon and their cover insisted of them staying at an Inn. They could have preferred to stay at their secret campsite where they stashed everything for their mission but Tsunade insisted yet again that their stay should be rumored as to draw attention on themselves that way it'd be easier to track whoever was behind all the disappearances and the potentials that implied this.

Tsunade had mapped where they'd be staying and which places they were going to visit for the next couple of days, including which people they were to interrogated and others they were simply going to stalk. They were supposed to bring a pig to town- Tonton- for it to be the target but it hadn't gone well with the Hokage. 'What of the potential risks?' she had said. 'If something were to happen I would never forgive myself.' So they were supposed to track down a farmer to actually _convinced_ him/her to sell them a real pig then they were to come back and convince the Inn's _owner_ to let the pig stay somewhere near them while they prepared their leave and then wait for it to just happened, all to flow into place. Wait for the pig, how many days and sleepless nights it would take for it to be kidnap.

They lost the men at one turn and found the Inn almost immediately later. It was a quaint place, it looked like it had two floors. The front was fenced and despite its harsh black pointing appearance it was surprisingly balanced out by the late roses and lilies. But the back was the most relief to them, it was large and specious and as a bonus it had a small shack-type-barn, perfect for travelers like themselves. Maybe Tsunade did _know _what she as doing, despite their deliberation over it on the way here. It was the perfect place for when they get the pig.

There was a small check-in table when they came in through the door. Behind it was an old scrawny man, with big bulging glasses and a weak thin bear. He took them in with a scrutinizing frown as if that way he could read whatever was in their minds, as if he could anticipate their actions. Tenten was starting to get irritated. Were all people considered thieves and liars in this village?

"May I- may I help you?"

"Yes," Neji answered firmly and not only when he brought his arms to the counter did Tenten realize he was still holding her hand. He let go, clearing his throat with a tight fist. "We want a room."

The man narrowed his eyes, his vision darting from Neji then to Tenten. And so on. Tenten raised an eyebrow. What was this? A staring contest?

Tenten spoke up. "You, see, um, sir- we're late farmers and we're heading in this village because we are looking to buy some animals for our, uh, farm. We were hoping we may rent a room. And if it weren't much of a problem we would also like to know where we could, uh, buy a pig? Maybe get some directions and recommendations, if you will."

It was if they had told the old man he had won a car, or a new house. Suddenly the old man was all 'yes, yes' and 'of course, of course'. Within the lapse of twenty minutes they had their room- second floor and directions to the nearest farmer who'd bred pigs all his life for the only purpose of selling them. They had paid their stay which considering their cover had to be three days tops but it was to deliberation whether the mission could be resolved in gap of that time. Tsunade had instructed whether what was preceded took faulty misperceptions they were to keep their cover and depart after their preordained stay. Obviously, they were to stay behind in their predestined campsite and continue the mission until completed. If they could.

Tenten felt like she had check with an x a lot of boxes that consisted of a long, long list. But as she opened the door to their room she felt like a million and other boxes started to appear and the list started to extend and extend forever and ever.

"Oh, great," Tenten murmured as she dragged herself inside.

"What?" Neji asked behind her, settling her basket and both his and her bag in a corner.

"I call the bed, you call the sofa," she said so quickly that even she didn't understand what she said. She ran to the single queen bed in the room and threw herself in it. Better to claim it before he did, she thought to herself thinking of times were this particular scenario had happen. Usually it was her, Neji and Lee who ended sleeping on the floor and their Sensei on the bed.

"Perfect," Neji said and she wasn't sure if he was sarcastic or serious, "if we were actually staying in this room. I remind you we're on a mission, this is the last place where we would be at the end of the day. Keep that in mind, Tenten."

"Party pooper," Tenten murmured as she got comfortable in the bed. "So, what's our first order of business?"

After Neji came from touring the small room, which consisted of said bed, a door to the right which Tenten guessed was the bathroom, two nightstands on either side of the bed, a closet, a drawer with a small mirror he came in front of her and crossed his arms. "It's too late to go out and buy the pig. There's no kitchen so I guess they prepare our meals so we have to go down for dinner later, eventually. If not, we have to go to some rundown restaurant and get something to eat and that would be the perfect excuse to do some investigating…"

He trailed off. Tenten almost squinted in surprise. "So… that's that. Whatever goes _goes_?"

"Yes." Neji sighed. "There's nothing else we could do today. We arrived at a great time, made the arrangement, created- if any- small rumor and have planned what we are to do tomorrow just like Tsunade wanted. There's not much else to do now, really."

Tenten sat up, almost too annoyed. "Really? _Really?_ You're just _going_ with it. Are you _hearing_ what you're saying, Neji? Do you understand the words that are coming _out_ of your mouth?" Involuntary she started to tsk, something she knew got on Neji's nerves. "I honestly would have never thought you be a '_go with the flow' _kind of guy."

Neji just started glaring and Tenten sighed as if it weren't more obvious enough, though she tried to take a more attuned note as to be taken more seriously. "Neji, Tsunade is not here so if there's no meal for us we'll have to go out into the Village and if we go out into the Village… isn't it illogical to waste our time when we can be exploring- _investigating? _And if we figure this out more quickly we would be out of here more quickly and return to the Leaf more quickly and get better missions more quickly. And _not waste our time_ more quickly."

Neji scowled deeper, arms tightening and restraining. Ugh, why does he have to be a goody two shoes? Tenten almost rolled her eyes at him but he spoke first. "But what if there is?"

Tenten grinned. "Oh, we didn't know that Neji. The old man never told us, remember? We assumed there might be but we weren't sure and since we aren't from around here we were too shy to ask."

Neji looked down at the carpeted dirty floor, considering this. Tenten unconsciously suppressing the urge to bite her lip. He looked up again, she felt her hear skip. "There are certain reasons why Tsunade mapped this whole mission out, Tenten."

Tenten felt her stomach sink. "I know- I know…"

It was as if they had come to a silent agreement, whatever argument they might have been discussing had dissipated, never existed. Usually with Neji sorts like this always did. He always won. He was going to follow the rules no matter what- even if it were illogical, even if it meant they were wasting potential time they could use training and helping for their supposed Fourth Ninja War. Instead they were here, Tenten looking at her hands as the bed creaked under her weight. Neji shuffling with something in the small bag he brought. As if nothing happened.

Then he came up to her, again, at the foot of the bed. She saw from the corner of her eyes that he was placing something in his pocket but she couldn't make out what it was exactly. All she could think about was how out of place he looked wearing something so beneath him as it was dirty stained warn farmer type pants. At first she was scared that people would know right away that he wasn't even a farmer, a sort of lower class, he surely didn't look like it. He looked more like someone in disguise, someone trying to cover up something (which was sort of the point, though still?) . For her it was easy looking poor, but him? She had to blow some dust into his face and mess a little of his hair just to get this undercover thing right.

"Hey," Neji said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she tried to control her voice, she didn't want to snap even though she was still angry.

She was surprise when she saw him smirk a little. What the…? "I'm hungry."

Then she saw the object he put in his pocket very clear in her mind.

His wallet.

* * *

The Taseame Village consisted mostly of shop and markets where they sell fruits, vegetables, meat and eggs so for Tenten it was very clear and if not painfully obvious why the Village was getting tired of the despairing and robberies and called upon themselves the lucky services of these two brave ninja. Their Village was slowly crumbling, seeing how their only source of money and income came from crops and cows and if they couldn't sell them to themselves less they could sell and ship them to other Villages- for there was nothing left to sell.

It was sort of depressing being around sad people. Only half an hour and they still hadn't made any progress- either with finding a restaurant or finding some real information. It was starting to get dark outside and most of the town was empty and most of the shops closed. From a distance they could hear the low mumble of families having dinner or simply getting home from work or school. Despite the serine aura that came upon this hour there was still this hanging fog of uneasiness that drove Tenten insane. And regardless of the nighttime and as if on cue it was now that things were starting to get alive. All the thieves and thugs waken as they started to rum the streets and bunch in corners. In some points she saw some of them exchanging strange object but she couldn't identify what they were since they were usually carried in brown bags or wrapped around ominous dark clothing. At some point she thought she saw a chicken. So, yeah, these were sad people, the Taseame villagers. People who got manipulated easy, stumped and pushed over. It boiled Tenten's skin and made her the more happy to get this over with.

Though someone didn't have the same idea. "There was a reason why Tsunade made all these arrangements."

"Neji," Tenten started in a casual tone as to not draw attention but she sure was ready to protest if he did.

They were nearing a turn.

"There's only these scum, there's no one around. If they decide to jump on us we will be force to blow our cover and practically throw away the mission. I shouldn't have listened to you." Neji said so matter-of-factly that Tenten felt herself growing hot with humiliation and some stinging in her eyes.

She crossed her arms to keep away the trembling that overtook her, it was easier to hide the one in her legs because she was walking. Then she heard it- they both hear it. From the other side of the street, across an alley on the other side of the turn.

"I am telling you: tonight's the night to steal those-" the voice abruptly stop.

"Man, shut up! You can't just blurt something like that-shh- I hear something." Another voice said. "Come."

Tenten and Neji immediately turned to each other, their faces registering panic just for a moment. Then Neji pushed Tenten in front of him as he almost hurdled themselves to the said alley nearby. He kept pressing her forward into the dark pathway as from the other side the footsteps approached. Tenten was up against a wall now, feeling Neji pushing himself on top of her, closer and closer as if they could disappear against the wall, camouflage somehow. And as if sensing that she was about to protest he quickly gagged her with his hand.

From where they came she could make out two silhouettes moving in a precautious short dance. She squinted but the village was poor lit in this area and the alley way too dark. She couldn't make any distinctive features. They stopped shortly after at some point, satisfied with their small search.

"Remember what I told you, Ju, walls have ears? Be careful with what you say, okay?" the second voice chastised. "Because if someone were to hear we would pay with our necks."

"Yeah, yeah," said the other, Ju, "you're right Totoro."

Tenten watched them disappear into the darkness and then Neji leave her back. She cracked her neck, rubbing a hand around it, proceeding to stretching next. "Gee, thanks Neji."

Neji was looking at the direction from where the two men had been earlier. She couldn't make out if he was using his Byakugan or not. "This was a bad idea. We were almost caught-"

"But we weren't."

"But if we were?" Neji sounded venomous. She was thankful for the darkness because she flinched, though she was sure he already knew that she did. "We could have no choice but to defend ourselves because surely they could attack us either we heard something or not then everything would be jeopardized. And what if they were armed, what then?"

Tenten sighed, defeated. He was right, of course. But still… she crossed her arms under her chest and looked at him until he had no choice but to turn towards her. "Look at the bright side, Neji. Nothing bad happened and we got some real information. We can ask for this Ju and Totoro around the village. Hey, I bet if we're still lucky enough we could catch up to them and do some serious ninja spying-"

"Enough, Tenten-" Neji half hissed, half shouted. He seemed his notice his outburst because he continued more calmly. "We are going to return to the Inn right now and get some rest. Tomorrow we have a mission to continue."

Tenten was starting to consider moaning or grunting as a show of rebellion but she saw the warning look Neji was giving her so she decided not to. Seriously, she thought, a thank you could be in order. Thanks to her they had gone this far and received this much information.

Out of the alley they continue their way to the opposite direction they were coming from just a few minutes ago, heading back towards the roads that led to the few inns of Teseame. Tenten tried not to sigh, holding it back- she didn't know whether she was tired or just angry. From the corner of her eyes she glared at Neji and as if sensing her, his eyes turned to her. Though unlike her he seemed detached, not giving anything away. She busied her vision with something else then, pretending that none of what just happened right now actually did. She could give a shit, too!

Since entering the Village he had been treating her like a beginner who didn't know where the hell she was standing on, or what the hell she was doing. From pulling at her when they first arrive- taking her hand like one would a kindergartner- to underestimating and chastising her ideas. It was tiring.

She slumped, yawning.

"It's probably drugs," Neji murmured, one legs after the other.

"Yeah," she said a little too precociously, snapping from her sudden exhaustion. She wasn't sure whether Neji was trying to put everything behind them and get back to business or if they were already there and she just found herself in the middle of it. It was hard to tell with him, so, she decided to play along even though she was tired of this annoying back and forth dance. "But, why steal pigs and cows?"

"Maybe Ju and Totoro can help us with that tomorrow." he said firmly.

Tenten couldn't help back a smug which she tried to cover with a small cough. She straightened herself, walking a little ahead so as to look at him when she said, "Just admit it, Neji. We wouldn't have gotten this far thanks to me."

For a moment she saw a glint in his eyes, almost amusement and then it was back replace by dark cold lavender eyes. "Or in this deep."

"What do you mean?"

Neji looked at the star filled sky as if deciding how to start the sentence. "I won't be sure until I see it but if so many details are involved in this drug business then it can't be good."

"Details meaning…? Crops and Animals…?"

"Exactly. Why not only sell drugs? Do it quick and easy? You can make good money just doing that instead, then why go to the trouble of stealing cows and barrels of apples?"

Tenten stopped to be at Neji's side once again, deciding to lower her voice one octave more. She didn't like where this was heading. "The Teseame Village is a markets village- they ship some of their produce… so you're telling me that their drug dealing through shipments, these people behind the rare large disappearing of animals and crops?"

"Exactly." Neji said a little too proud. He always did like when people understood his train of thought. It made things easier for him, he used to say. "Tsunade may have originally suspected or actually thought we were dealing with drugs but this… this is big."

"Unexpected," Tenten was suddenly out of breath.

"Precisely. And the higher the stakes?" he began.

"The harder the fall," she finished.

"So you understand why I feel like we should keep our schedule and proceed with what we were to do and not rush into things?" he didn't wait for her to answer. "If we blindly take a misstep that's it-the end of this mission. We have to map out our ground and were we are to take this. Take as much information and precaution as possible."

"So you're saying that even though we could have been severely screwed tonight if it weren't for me we wouldn't have been this far on in the mission?"

Neji twisted his mouth. "Not exactly."

Her jaw fell open. Why couldn't he just accept that she was right for once?

"I was suspecting something like this from the start. Not a cover up as Tsunade initially intended for the drug dealing, something more like the source- we might be talking about suppliers." Of course he did, Tenten thought to herself. Nothing less from the genius. "Though I have to admit actually knowing where to look is quite the advantage."

"Ju and Totoro?" She crossed her mental finger and wished upon her mental lucky stars.

"Hmm." He confirmed.

"One for team Tenten," she murmured to herself a little encouraging, then sighed. "And a billion for team Neji."

Tenten might have heard a small ghost of a laugh from Neji's side but it could have been a sigh too. "Tenten?"

"Uh?" she didn't even look his way.

"I believe is a billion and one in my behalf."

Tenten made a disgusted sound form at the back of her throat. Was Neji Hyuga making a joke? "You know for someone as smart as you, you should know better than to cheat. I keep the score- I know what's going on-"

"Since when? Who's to say you're not the one cheating?"

"I keep the score since day one, Neji." Tenten said, locking eyes with him. Then suddenly she felt a lump form at her throat. It was just like the old times, without the rumors of war hanging from the back of their minds or this crazy drug mission, as if the world was easy and calm oppose to this hard and possibly ending one.

"Since day one," she said, shuddering.

"Really?" it was one of those rare occasions where he actually sounded surprise. She liked when it happened, he sounded like someone of his age instead of a broken child who was force to mature and create this strong pre-calculated mind.

She wished she could surprise him more but this topic was weighing her down. "Anyways," she said instead. "What are we going to do tomorrow? Head first thing in morning and buy a pig?"

Neji must have sensed her discomfort because he pretended along even though she knew he didn't have to. "Most probably."

"Really?" It was her turn to sound surprise.

"That way we can look for the trackers in the campsite and have enough time to put one on the pig and wait for it to be stolen."

"Okay," she said slowly. "So… that's the plan?"

"For now at least."

"Easy enough." Tenten tried to encourage herself. As if.

"You still think this is an easy mission?"

For a moment she held herself high then she let everything go. "I wish!"

"I agree with you," Neji said and despite Tenten he has a calm mask on.

"It was all easier said than done." She commented once they idea enlightened her.

"Most things in life are, Tenten."

* * *

It was raining, from the back of her mind she could hear the droplets hitting the glass window. It was like a humming and for a second she considered actual bees waiting in wake for their opportunity and her unawareness to open the window and coming in. She was imagining, as she was resurfacing from consciousness, her body all cover in lumps and red bumps when something hit her and she jumped awake in the hard cold bed.

She rubbed her eyes at the basket-backpack full with carrots and apples that lay on top of her. "What the…?"

"It's time to go, Tenten," Neji came into view in a corner, searching something in his own bag. When he was pleased with what he had he pulled the straps around his back, then he came close to where Tenten laid. "We have to buy the pig and it's raining."

Tenten stretched her body quickly then looped around the bed, taking the basket-backpack. She nodded. "Okay, I'm ready."

Last night they had arrived just in time before the Inn closed its doors for the night and it wasn't near seven thirty. They barely got dinner when they asked the old man behind the desk- named Kishiro the later uncover- if there was a chance they served some supper. The man excused himself for forgetting to inform them about the eating schedule. Breakfast, lunch and dinner included in the rent as a courtesy. He also excused himself for forgetting to warn them not to go after dark in the Village. Though as a forewarning to the old man they told Kishiro that they were going to purchase a pig and that they might use his shack-barn as a temporary result until they were to leave- to which he insisted was no problem even though Tenten sensed a little irritation behind his words. When they were headed to their room he called to them, saying, "If the animal is stolen I will not be held responsible!"

It must have been eight o'clock when they had eaten some weird tasting soup and were preparing for bed. Now Tenten wasn't sure what time it was exactly- with the whole unforeseen weather circumstances the sky was almost black, unreadable.

I can't even see the sun, Tenten resigned as she peered through the window.

"The man's name is Juro and his place isn't so far from the Inn itself. Kishiro had told me that the man likes to wake up early in the morning so I believe that if we are 'lucky' enough we can catch he man before this weather gets worse." Neji was at Tenten's side, looking clouded as his eyes searched the village.

"Are you even sure it's morning?"

"It's six a.m." he replied bluntly.

"Wow," she said, even though she doesn't sound amaze. "And you say it's going to get worse?"

"Yeah. Since the Teseame Village is so close to the shore- for their cargo and shipments- the weather tends to be a little more complicated. So, we better hurry." He was already heading for the door.

"Wait," she exclaimed.

Neji half turned. "What?"

"Are you sure there're even people out?" she asked, tugging at her basket. "How am I supposed to get this stolen from me?"

Tenten was intended to 'loose' or 'misplace' her basket, which held a tracker inside, somewhere around the village today. When they buy the pig they would be repeating the same arrangement. The point of this was to pin point exactly where this would be taken and if they would end in the same place or in different locations- that way they would now if the drugs were one big operation or a whole different unpredicted accommodation. Of course they had to take to consideration some circumstances and unanticipated details such as the basket being stolen but not by the drug dealers or the basket not being stolen at all or in this case bad weather.

Neji seemed to almost smile. "Trust me, Tenten. I would personally arrange it myself."

* * *

"What?" Tenten's words came out swirled as rain fell into her open mouth. She spat.

Sure Neji arranged for an 'unidentified' person to 'make sure' this basket problem was solved but he sure didn't arrange this.

"If you want the pig wait until tomorrow when this weather clears, I can't go lookin' for it now when I can't see my own two feet in front of me," Juro, a big six foot five bearded man, said, crossing his arms, squinting through the rain as they stood in front of his house, his pig barn in the back, "or like I suggested earlier if you are in such a hurry go ahead and look for it yourself, there's no problem there either."

"But-" Tenten began, feeling outraged. Seriously? She noted that for next time she wouldn't ask Kishiro for any recommendations.

"Fine," Neji said sternly, taking some firm steps towards the back. "Come on, Tenten."

The man put a hand on Neji chest, stopping him. Tenten tensed, ready to blow their cover if it were to come to. "But you have to pay me first."

Ugh. Tenten groaned as she pulled the wet money from her mix match kimono, mumbling things of matters being lost and the no courtesy of our times. When she handed the money to Juro he turned and headed for his home, slamming his door shut. Tenten stood there stunned for a moment.

Neji recovered more quickly and was already moving, making Tenten shook herself awake from where she stood.

"Talk about a jerk." Tenten commented when they were far away from ears, nearing the wooden corral were thousands of pigs bathe in mud and their own filth. The smell came almost immediately, making her gag. "Oh, my God it stinks!"

Neji put both hands on the wooden fence, his eyes darting from pig to pig. "Well, at least I know where that guy got that smell… besides his matters."

Tenten laughed out loud, more of the benefit of being heard by Juro. It wasn't really that funny. "Neji, you always know how to brighten up my mood."

"You know he doesn't hear you, right?" Neji said eyes never leaving one spot in the corral as he effortlessly swung himself to the other side. His feet made a squishing sound that made Tenten's noose wrinkle.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't mean it isn't true." She shrugged, eying the sturdy house one more time before swinging herself inside too. Her feet sunk in a few inches and the smell came in wave after wave. She put a hand to her noise as an effort to stop herself from vomiting.

She wasn't sure if she was overreacting or if it was something she actually said but Neji had turned his attention to her and was eying her strangely. She felt uncomfortable so she tried to focus on the one pig Neji had in his sights before she had interrupted, clearing her throat. "So which one did you have in mind?"

From the corner of her eyes she saw Neji search for a brief second before he pointed to one spot. "We paid for a small pig but Juro isn't around to know we actually _picked_ a small pig. So, I was guessing maybe that one?"

It took no problem for Tenten to locate this suppose pig and it was huge and threatening looking, with some grey spots and fighting scars, its teeth protruded and long.

"Holy cow," Tenten murmured, unexpectedly doubling over with a laugh. "Or _should_ I say pig. Neji you have exceeded my expectation. Who knew you had evil in you?"

Neji seemed unfazed by this, he was still calculation something in his mind. "The only obstacle I see in our little expedition is actually catching it."

Tenten felt the air being suck of her entire body, she almost slumped entirely. "Catching it?"

* * *

She swore she heard Juro's hoots and cackles in the distance when they were actually and officially done. It took them and hour for what if she used her scrolls and Neji his Byakugan could have taken no more than ten minutes. They raced the whole corral after the pig and then taking turns the pig chased after them. She was glad it was raining because there wasn't much of an audience to witness this humiliating occurrence. For what? The bigger pig? What kind of stupid revenge was that? Did it matter? No. Did Juro even care? Probably not. In the end, after they tied poor Rampage- what they called the pig after just a small expense of time together- in Kishiro's shack-barn, making sure he was outside, perfectly assessable and with his tracker (which they went looking for in their campsite) all they had become were sore muscles and human mud balls. So, she couldn't even understand now that inkling sense she found in Neji's words a whole sixty minutes ago.

They quickly made it upstairs before the old man told them they couldn't come inside in the state they were in, Tenten quickly calling the shower first. Fifty minutes later she came out with a robe around herself and still filling dirty but she had no choice but to come out because it was the fourth time Neji was complaining, telling her to hurry up.

"_Thank you_," he said sarcastically as she passed through the bathroom door, rubbing her hair with a towel, carelessly ignoring his comment.

Tenten quickly made it to her stuff, taking the opportunity in changing herself quickly. Surely Neji would be out in twenty minutes or less, keeping things moving on track- '_because they were on a mission'_. She had brought three costume farm-like dresses with mix match material and stains and without ever deciding she picked one and started to disrobe.

She heard the door to the bathroom a little too late, followed then by Neji's voice. "Tenten, did you bring spear soap because you left me with nothing more than a speck-"

"Shit, Neji!" she half shouted half shrieked, thanking everything that was good that he only saw her back. Half of her back!

"Sorry," Neji said brining a hand to his eyes and the other holding it up in an attempt to calm her down.

Tenten groaned as she searched through her stuff hastily. She grabbed at her bar soap and threw it at Neji, hitting him in the head. "Go!" she screamed.

He blindly knelt to the ground and rubbed the stale floors until he found it then jumped to his feet and with one last apology closed the door. Tenten stood there stunned for half a minute before she took a deep breath and dressed herself more quickly this time.

She took it to herself to sitting down on one of the sofas and running her hands though her hair to disentangle her untidy knots as a method to calm herself down. At some points she also took it upon herself to maneuver deep relaxing breathes, telling herself that she was okay even though she couldn't quite convince herself... or actually lie to herself. Ten minutes later Neji came out, hands crossed and shivering, not making eyes contact with her or any contact at all. There was a heavy awkward atmosphere as he sat down next to her still quivering.

Her brows furrowed despite herself. "There was hot water."

Neji tensed only for a second before he controlled his trembling, forcing himself to look at her and answer. He seemed slightly pink. "Yeah, I know."

Tenten twisted her mouth not understanding, deciding best to change topic. She didn't want to relive that moment anymore. Best way of healing a mental scar. "So, do we go down and have breakfast?"

Neji leaned back and closed his eyes. "Kishiro said breakfast was served at eight thirty and it's eight o' five or something, let's just wait until it's time."

"How come you know all this stuff and I don't? I was there with you if I don't recall." It really annoyed her when he did things like that sometimes. Really? Where was she when all of this happened?

"You get distracted too easily," he said it matter-of-factly that she was surprise he told it with such certainty.

Tenten felt slightly insulted and if not flatter that he noted things that she did not herself. "So, you're saying you're more attendant than me? That you notice stuff I don't?"

Neji leaned forward, looking at his hands, running his finger through his dirty nails. He faced her then, his face was aggravated as if he was starting to get mad even though he seemed slightly exasperated. Shy even. "Yeah." He must have notice too because he rubbed a hand through his face, then abruptly stood up. "Let's go, it's probably time to eat."

Tenten stood automatically. "You said it was eight o' five and more than a minute hasn't passed since I last checked."

"Well, let's do some 'exploring' then." he said way too irritably.

They couldn't do a lot of exploring though and even proceeding with their interrogation and detective part of the mission was impossible. There weren't much people staying at the inn- three to be precisely. Neji, Tenten and a man named Kalo who complained at breakfast about the bad weather and how he had to wait until the next morning to leave this blasted village. She assumed something was stolen from him as all of who came here, explaining his sour mood.

He surely wasn't a suspect, Tenten thought at lunch when he continue to complain and at dinner where he was still mumbling a cross the dining room to himself.

What they did for entertainment was go around in circles around their room, occasionally moving towards the window hoping Rampage would magically disappear. But he was still there and sometimes Tenten felt a chill run down her back when the pig unbelievably turned towards her direction as if knowing she was there. If she pretended hard enough she could feel those dark small marbles for eyes straining down at her.

When it was clear Neji didn't felt like talking or doing much socializing even when she tried to motive him herself, Tenten decided that it was best for her to get some rest. She figured things would calm down at night and they could go out and maybe salvage a little of what was lost today. More now since they went to the campsite earlier today and recovered most of what they needed to carry the mission on. She just needed to close her eyes and concentrate on nothing in particular…

* * *

"Tenten," came his voice from the brick of her consciousness. Her eyes felt heavy as she tried to open them but when she did she tried to remember if she was still sleeping.

A dark figure stared back at her. She flinched though just barely, fully awake now.

"Oh, Jesus, Neji! Don't do that," she complained, sitting up. She still didn't understand why Tsuande wanted them to wear this black head to toe spandex jumpsuits to begin with, when worst that in addition they had to cover their faces in this ridiculous dark mask with a narrow slit around the eyes, so they could have a clear vision. She understood that they had to go into stealth mode but couldn't they just wear their normal clothes? That way you won't be recognized if it were to come to, she had said. Though, really? She knew they were ninja but do they really have to look the part? The foolish part at that?

"Rampage is gone," Neji said, stepping away and grabbing at his bag, pulling an apparatus that beeps every few seconds. "Ten minutes ago whoever it was that took Rampage stopped their chase. They're somewhere along the main shores of Teasame as I suspected, maybe one of the warehouses where they do their shipments. They'll probably be a dozen or so working tonight, taking advantage of the bad weather to advance some of their shipments but I could be wrong. I don't know how they think or work, really."

Tenten stretched, jumping out of bed and looking for her bag, pulling her black jumpsuit out. She turned to him, something hitting her. "And you found all that out just my looking at that thing?"

Neji smiled, just slightly. "Just that they're in the main shore."

"I knew Neji assuming was unclimatic," she said to herself way to loudly so he could hear, heading to the bathroom. Inside she changed out of her clothes and into the jumpsuit, feeling it cling to her body uncomfortably, it felt like it was painted on-and exactly how she hated her clothes. Where was she supposed to hide her weapons and scrolls?

Tenten sighed, figuring she had to step out of the bathroom eventually. She came out, a complain already forming at the end of her throat, looking down at herself disgustingly. "I feel so clichéd. I swear-" she looked up, Neji staring at her strangely again for the second time that day. "-what?"

His eyes darted everywhere in one second then rested on hers one more time before he pulled his mask on. Then one of his bags around his waist. "You look fine, just hurry up before it's too late."

Tenten started fidgeting with her own weapons, looking for her scrolls, kunain, blades, small knifes and her chopstick that on will could turn into a stick – she thought maybe on bring a katana but figured she could muster one with her scrolls- then quickly asserted them in one of the same small bags Neji had, securing it around her waist. Just in case she did this same process but with the small pockets she had on her shoes. Hey, a girl can never have too many weapons on her, can she?

When she stood up after strapping one last knife inside her sock (just in case, right? Neji had said a dozen men?) her hair flipped and she realized she hadn't yet braided it. Ugh. That's what she gets for sleeping. No, that's what she gets for chasing after a pig then needing to wash her hair then waiting for it to get dry and sleeping on it. It must be a horrible mess by now.

"No," Neji said way too quickly, stopping her hand in mid air. She tried to read his expression but it was almost impossible when all she could see was his stoic brimming eyes. "It's easier to put the mask on when your hair his down. Trust me."

It made sense. Sort of. If she had to bunds sticking out of her head she would sure look stupid. But what's wrong with a braid down? "Okay," she hurriedly accepted her fate, figuring it'd be best not to waste more time than they already lost.

The rain had settle just for a moment as they smoothly came out of their rooms through their window though halfway through the village, as they jump on top of roofs and took small alleys and corners the rain started to increase just the slightest. When they were reaching the shore Tenten almost expected lighting and thunder, it took all she had to maintain her balance under the strong winds.

Eventually, Neji and Tenten stood in one of rooftops of the four warehouses the Teseame Village actually possessed. Of what Tenten understood one of them was for meat distribution (from the sheep, pigs, chickens and cows they bred), another was for the vegetables and fruits dispersal (from the crops), the other was for the milk, eggs and wool they gathered from the animals and the last one was for essentially shipping real living ones. She could imagine how they could sneak and slip drugs through the shipments. Clever, she would have thought if she hadn't been gone through hell in this mission.

"Where do we go now?" she asked the million scroll question. Seriously, she just wanted to get over this and be done with it already.

Neji pulled the same beeping device and looked at it for just a moment before he pointed to the last warehouse in the row, moving quickly in that direction. Tenten followed, all too happy to get a move on. Wordlessly, Neji stood on top of the building for a few thoughtful seconds before silently slipping inside, using one of the upper windows. It took a little effort but Tenten duplicated his movements and glided inside almost gracefully too.

Indoors, she felt relieved somehow. There was no longer the pressing cold the rain brought or the gawking superstition of getting caught. Despite herself she felt comfortable with all the wooden boxes and crates, and the overwhelming smell of ocean and salt that being still enough earned. She was, in some expense, in control and that made her sum up to her element right away.

She was way too concentrated when a hand yanked her to turn around from her she was crouching behind a tower of boxes. Neji gave her a stern look with his eyes before she made any verbal notation, pointing to their flashing device, then pointing towards another direction. When Tenten focus on that one place she found a big bulging intimidating pig- Rampage! Though with one scrutinizing gaze she saw how uncharacteristically still he was when he usually was breathing in short frothing airs. He was dead.

Tenten turned back to Neji, giving him wide eyes as some sort of confirmation. He nodded in acknowledgement. He was moving away when a thought suddenly came over her and she grabbed at him like he had earlier.

She tried to speak almost inaudible. "Did the basket ended up here too?"

Without ever looking at the device, he nodded, instead retreating it inside his bag. "Yes."

She will herself to pull up her hypothesis, one that was nagging at her nice she saw all four warehouses, even if it may be too apparent. "Do you think, perhaps, that they use all of the four buildings for this drug dealing business or just this one in particular?"

Neji nodded again, as if he somehow had been thinking the same thing. "I don't know but-"

They both snapped their heads as a cluster of voices boomed out of nowhere inside the echoing building. A dozen or so men came, carrying boxes, others bags, more baskets, animals –living and already dead- dispersing and bussing themselves in some wooden makeshift tables that Tenten now notice in one specific corner to the right next to a window leading to the ocean.

"I hate it when you're right," she murmured, glaring holes into the backs of those men, willing herself to remember how they looked like.

Then they started pulling them out. The drugs. In plastic small bags or in paper brown ones. Others were bigger, though Tenten couldn't understand why, in forms of small breads or cheeses. They were stuffing them in the meat and in the animals, in the fruits and in the vegetables. Inside the baskets and boxes, sealing them as if they were actual _legal_ produce. She and Neji looked at each other from the corner of their eyes wearily before something caught Tenten perpendicular vision and she stood there frozen agape.

Now that they were done with the drugs they were dealing with the weapons. _Weapons._ All sorts of them. And Tenten being an artillery expert couldn't identify some of them. She was much of a blade and kunai and chopsticks and scrolls and katana person but did she saw guns? Wait, were those small bombs? What was this?

"What is this?" Neji said beside her, echoing her thoughts.

Tenten shook her head in response, then made herself ask what had been nagging at her since she first saw a long protruded firearm. "What are we going to do now?"

Neji looked at the men intensely, but Tenten knew that his sights where set on something else- most doubtlessly calculation the probabilities and possibilities that related actually answering her question. Suddenly it was as if a light bulb switch in his mind, not that it was ever off, but she can identify an epiphany on Neji from years of experience. He stood abruptly as if the idea had the force to move him so impulsively.

He turned to look down at Tenten, as if noticing her for the first time, extending his hand to her. She hesitated for a second before warily taking it, wondering what was running around his mind. His grip was hard, his fingers clasping on her as if trying to squish the life out of them.

"First," Neji said and for the first time she remarked some sort of outline that made her distinguish a devil smirk in his otherwise mask face. What the…? The effect was ruined when he kicked the tower of boxes in front of them, with such force that some actually broke into splinters. "We create a distraction," there were voices, shouts of protest and surprise, some nearing where they were, "then we run."

Tenten had barely time to gasp before she was pulled away by Neji's firm hold and then they were on top of some boxes and crates, so high up they appear to be shadows- hence the jumpsuits. Huh, so this is what they're good for.

It was a sort of awkward position, the one they were in. To keep her balance on the single square box they both were equilibrating in, Tenten had to grasp at Neji very protectively and when she realized this she started hissing at him, reminding herself strangely of a stray cat thus creating a more hateful outlook on herself and this situation. Possibly and to her benefit she could manage a small smack. "What was that, you idiot? Maybe a warning next time would be nice!"

Neji was looking with the most purest joy at the horrible mayhem disentangling bellow him- the men in their disoriented panic state- then he snapped his head to her. She could make out his brow furrow just the slightest. Then his eyes twinkle mischievously.

"Okay," he nodded as if understanding, slowly ripping her apart from him. She held a shriek inside as she tried to balance herself without the help of the prodigy. What is wrong with him, really! "Here's a warning: we're going down there to attack-"

Tenten widen her eyes as she bend down for better access of staying poised in place, deciding that the gravity in Neji's words hadn't actually caused her to stumble. "-now!"

She watched awestruck as he practically threw himself in the middle of those men and started using Gentle Fist, throwing bodies around. She had to shook herself from the perfect pose of him dislocating someone shoulder and rolled her eyes as she too let herself fall in that small battlefield. _Seriously?_

On the ground Tenten pulled out her kunai and knifes, quickly locating them in some chosen victims. Bull's-eye! Then she started with her scrolls pulling dozens upon dozens of her favorite weapons and feeling herself release that frustration that had been rising in the lapse of time that this missing started.

She was surprise and yet at the same time disappointed that the fight was over before she got to warm up. Neji seemed to share those mix feelings as he stared at the lot pathetically, hearing the grunts and groans around the floor, some of them not fully reaching since they were unconscious.

"This was…" Tenten finally commented, "easy."

"Yeah," Neji echoed, heading for the makeshift tables careful as to not step on anyone, she following on his heels.

"Should we destroy this?" she asked once they reach them, feeling repulsed. She would surely have no problem discarding all of this… though she wouldn't mind looking at those weapons one more time before she did.

"No," Neji said bluntly, "this is evidence we need to preserve for the report-" he abruptly stopped, sensing something she didn't. And for the third time in that mission he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her somewhere around some boxes, taking cover, crouching down.

Seconds later the door to the warehouse opened. Instants shortly, "What the hell?" Then "Totoro? Totoro!- what happened?"

Tenten strained to listen, almost leaning but she heard the moan and rough cry as clear as water on a running river from Totoro as a strangled reply. Eerie silence followed next and she felt as if something bad was about to happen, a cold rush settling in her veins. She bit her lip, begging her mind to come up with an explanation as to why everything was uncannily and suspiciously mute.

She started tugging at Neji's arm when she saw an average man with a small scar running from his left eye to his jaw –Ju, she identified from his voice- rushed to the tables, fidgeting with the contents.

"Okay, okay, okay." He repeated over and over as he salvaged some of the drug, hiding it in his pockets.

"Ju?" came Totoro's pained voice from the other side.

"Wh-what?" Ju's stuttered and Tenten notice some tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Did you find it?"

Ju struggled for a moment, fiddling through the boxes and bags before he grabbed something round and silver. "Yeah," he said, bringing the object to the light as to confirm to himself a second time that he had made no mistake.

Tenten felt her breath catch on her throat and hot water run from head to toe. He was holding a bomb. And she didn't know much about bombs but it kind of looked like a grenade.

"Okay," Totoro sounded more relax, "now get me outta here before we blow this whole lot, just like the boss instructed if we were infiltrated-"

"You don't want to do that."

For a microsecond Tenten had moment of confusion, as if all the pieces to the game had been rearrange while she hadn't been looking and now she found herself in utter turmoil as she tried to make sense of what was going on in front of her while her mind tried to catch up with the picture dissolving ahead.

Neji stood close to Ju with his hands up in surrender as if he could calm the too shocked man that way. What the hell are you doing?

"Who are you?" Ju shouted, taking some steps back, creating some distance.

"What's going on, Ju?" Totoro scream came next.

"You don't really want to blow all this up, do you?" Neji tried, a little more coolly this time, inching forward. "I, mean, all this hard work for nothing-"

"Shut up and answer my question!" she could tell Ju was besieged, the way his eyes twitched everywhere trying to take as much information as possible, or the way his hands trembled cautiously around the small silver bomb- grenade.

"What's happening, Ju?" Totoro was growing exasperated and more so since either she or Neji had made him immobile thus motionless to what was taking place.

Suddenly Ju pulled a needle from his pocket and pointed at Neji like a knife. Tsk. Tenten would have rolled her eyes if it were under other circumstances and if he hadn't a dangerous bomb on his other hand. As if Neji knew this he turned his head slightly towards Tenten's direction as if giving her a cue.

Wha…?

She didn't put much thought to it, though, she knew from years upon years of team work and experience that Neji was asking her to assist her. Well… it was about time.

Tenten kept to the shadows as she tried to steer herself close to the man with the not so threatening needle in hand, moving soothingly like liquid.

"Don't look away!" Ju said taking big steps forwards, all of the sudden bringing the needle down at Neji.

Just a fraction too late. Tenten was already taking hold of his hand from behind, gripping tightly.

"What the hell?" he gasped before Neji used Gentle Fist so fast Tenten didn't have time to register that she was holding limp Ju by the hand as the rest of his body crumbled to the floor. She quickly let go as if he was full of germs, which if she thought about it for a second might probably be true. Yuck.

Tenten shook her hands on her legs as if the work actually caused her to get dirty. She grinned through the mask. "Like I said. Easy."

"Hmm." was Neji's only reply as he looked at the unraveling scene.

"Not quite…" Ju said softly on the floor where he was curled.

"What?" Tenten asked, feeling a strange ringing start at her ears, something bottling in her chest. Neji was already cursing from beside her.

Ju laughed as he uncurled revealing the bomb in one hand and the safety pin in the other.

All too quickly she felt Neji pushing at her, directing her frozen feet towards the window close to the tables, using her body to break the glass through. Seconds later both of their bodies were catapulted into the water as the explosion went off inside the warehouse. Pieces of wood and glass fell inside with them, along with some of the weapons and drugs and some produce too.

Tenten tried to submerge her head above the water once she found her body finally reacts after its momentary shock state. She flapped her arms from side to side, finding it difficult to steer herself with all the rubble and wreckage from the explosion getting in the way.

Really? _Really?_

She should have known he would still pull the safety pin.

"Tenten," Neji's voice was instantly beside her and without his permission she took hold of him as a safety anchor. He didn't seem to mind as he took both of their weight and started heading for shore, away from the big polluting explosion.

They were both exhausted as they dragged themselves to the shore, pulling their masks off and spitting out water and coughing for air. They took their time cataloging their bodies, checking for missing parts, then their weapons- or at least Tenten- as she searched for any missing scrolls. When they were done they regrouped in one corner, still breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" she asked first, locating both of her hands on her waist, trying to maintain some control.

"Yeah, though I think some of the drugs might have mix with the water and I might have swallowed it." He coughed in one tight fist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She answered quickly.

Too, quickly. Neji's brow furrowed, his hand reaching one side of her face, along the lines of her own brow. "You have a cut." He murmured

She hadn't felt anything, not even a stinging so she was surprise when she felt very uncomfortable out of the blue. "Yeah, well, we're alive so that's something."

Neji's face started to frown and then his mouth started to twist. "Neji…?"

Then he puked on her chest and arms, letting a shriek form and escape from utter surprise ad disgust from her most inner self. She didn't look at the content because she knew that if she did she would puke to but she could feel it warm on her skin. She swallowed.

Really? _Really?_

He started to apologize before he doubled over and proceeded in vomiting again –though to Neji's credit he chose her instead.

"Really?"

* * *

It was all a blur to Tenten, truly. And if she was sincere with herself she couldn't remember much of the night from before. She couldn't recall with full details how she and Neji returned to the Inn or how even though he protested she cleaned him until she was satisfied with herself. Or how he instructed her to go to the officers in charge of the Village and direct them to the warehouses even though half of the force was already there assisting the fire when it had come to. How she finally came to cleaning his vomit from herself –caused by an overdose of seawater mix with the drugs- after she recollected their payment, and even though nothing turned out as they had expected or mapped out she was glad it was over and couldn't remember much. Sure, she would have like to know what the village planed on doing now that they have some sense of control, or who was actually behind the drug business –if they had any leads or suspects- but if she was really honest with herself she didn't really care for it that greatly. Heck, it was their problem now.

Tenten was still exhausted as she woke from a sudden shifting that interrupted her restless sleep. She was resting on the sofa while clever (if you count puking a couple a times at night) Neji took the bed. Of course. She should have known something like this would happen.

She saw Neji pulling his shirt over his head then watched him sigh tiredly as he sat at the edge of the bed, going through something inside his bag.

"Isn't it too late to be exerting yourself?" she asked as she jumped to her feet and started to aid Neji on what appeared to be some delayed packing and stuffing. She had already done hers, quick and easy, and even though she was tempted she didn't do Neji's early in the morning when she got back from reporting with the officers because she knows he wouldn't like her snooping through his stuff, even if she was helping.

"Exactly. It's already afternoon and we're suppose to have left hours ago." Neji shooed her assistance away once she tried to lend a hand with a few of his stuff.

"Well, I just wanted you to rest and get your strength up for the journey back," she offered with a smile. Neji didn't reciprocate. She frowned in return, crossing her arms and looking at her feet. "Plus, I was negotiating with Kishiro all day until he gave me full refund of the rent money. Tell a man that you got your pig and precious basket stolen in front of witnesses and he is bound to crack. I supposed we could use the money to get into some hot springs for when we get back to Leaf but I guess you're not really into that."

Neji sighed, running a forceful hand through his face. There was a moment of quietness that Tenten appreciate before a "I'm sorry… for everything."

Tenten turned, half shocked and half grateful for no reason. It's not like he hasn't been a jerk before, but he sure hasn't been that apologetic about it. "It's okay," she whispered, hating that she did.

"Not really, Tenten." He said, looking at her with a sort of admiration. "Since we started this mission all I've done is misplace myself as the leader of this assignment, taking and shunning you're ideas and suggestions even though some of them were actually efficient. I apologize if I insulted you or if I hurt you in any way, you're a great member of our team and I am taking that for granted. I guess this 'Forth Ninja War' is coming down on me even though I told myself it wouldn't."

Tenten had to look at her hands at that moment because looking at him was so painful. He did notice…

She felt stinging in her eyes and then real tears slip down once side of her face as she snapped his head to him. "It's okay, Neji. It truly is. I've known you for a long time as to realize when not to take your words seriously. But," she held her hand out, her pinky standing at one end, he looking at her quizzically, "promise me we won't end up being a broken team. Because with Sasuke and Asuma," she struggled with a sarcastic laugh, "we have a lot of broken teams in our town and I don't one us to be anywhere close to them. "

When Neji took her pinky with his instantly, Tenten felt herself choke with a sob that she quickly tried to swallowed. She let go, though, to wrap her hands around his neck, gripping tightly as if something great depended on it. Maybe it did because maybe life is this big sea and she this little fish and there are times when we struggle and sometimes we need a lifejacket. In that moment he was her lifejacket.

"We will always be a team," he coaxed, rubbing her back as to calm her down.

It didn't. "Le-let it not be words."

Gently Neji pulled Tenten away so he could look her intently in the eyes. Somehow the waters quieted. "I've already promise."

The End

* * *

**A/n: I know, I know his dead but I think that was the whole point of this fan fic for me. **

**Declaimer: I do not own Naruto or their characters. **


End file.
